


New determination

by Feuchen



Series: My Final Haikyuu Quest - Magical World - Series [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Small part of the past after Kuroo's demon powers have "awakened"; Yaku struggles with his feelings after all that has happened
Relationships: Kai Nobuyuki & Yaku Morisuke
Series: My Final Haikyuu Quest - Magical World - Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763710
Kudos: 3





	New determination

**Author's Note:**

> i should be write some more to this past ... bc the mainstory is so focused on Shouyou its don't fit there ...  
> (maybe i write some longer stories to this universe from other pov's in the future)

He felt strange while sitting on the branch of a tree near the village, his back leaning against the trunk.  
"Here you are, Yaku," a quiet voice came to him, and shortly afterwards he saw a boy, also just eight years old, swinging onto the branch and sitting in front of it.  
"Leave me alone, Kai," Morisuke replied and turned his head to the side, just looking at the forest they were in.  
"Nekomata-san is worried about you," Kai continued, without moving much further, while sitting on the branch and swinging his legs down.  
"I don’t care," Morisuke replied with a slight snort.  
"Kuroo almost killed you if he had not be–",  
"Tetsu wouldn’t have killed me," Morisuke interrupted his friend, now turning his head towards him, while he flinched a little when he realized how angry his voice sounded. He didn’t want to be angry with his friend. Kai couldn’t help it any more than anyone else.  
"Yaku," Kai whispered and stretched out his arm to him, gently stroked one arm, "calm down. You know that-",  
"... Nekomata-san only does what is best for the village," Morisuke ended a little more bitterly, "I know, I know."  
Kai sighed, slipped a little bit to him and just pulled his friend into a hug without saying anything else.  
Morisuke just looked to the side again for a moment, but at least allowed him to be held by him. He knew that there was no other way. He knew what it had looked like for everyone, but none of them had seen what it looked like in Tetsurou at that moment. He was much too shocked himself to think that he could have done more to Morisuke than what had happened.  
"We should go back," Kai whispered to him, but without letting go, "out here we are not protected."  
Morisuke sighed, nodded a little, but didn’t make any effort to move.  
"Kuroo wouldn’t want you to be angry," Kai whispered further, "he knows what he did and what he is. Nekomata-san had no choice."  
"Stop it," Morisuke growled and looked at his friend now, squeezing him a little bit away, even if he made sure Kai didn’t have to let go of him completely, "... stop talking about it."  
"It’s okay," Kai replied relatively quietly.  
For a moment, Morisuke just looked at him silently before he swallowed. "You’re right."  
"We should do what we can do," Kai said calmly and gave him a smile, "and that is to learn how to become stronger magicians."  
"Yes," Morisuke nodded and looked at him with a determined look, "there must be a way to change something. If not in Nekoma, then somewhere else."  
"Until we are not real magicians, it is too dangerous for us to leave Nekoma properly," Kai said with a serious look.  
"Then I will train to achieve that," Morisuke said with a determined look, "...and I promised Tetsu I would look after Kenma." He swung from the branch of the tree and landed on the ground below them. "It was... it was what Tetsu told me after he hit me with that power." He felt a single tear running from his eye, but rubbed it away immediately and only noticed that Kai landed on the ground next to him.  
"Kuroo was still talking to you when that was?", Kai asked, while they already made a little spell together that brought them back to the village.  
Morisuke gave him a weak smile. "I told you, I know Tetsu wouldn’t have killed me."

**Author's Note:**

> you could follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/Feuchen) to chat or something :3


End file.
